Gigography
1994 *November 20th - Hardback Punkfest, Gainesville, FL 1995 *January 25th - 2nd Alachua Music Harvest, Gainesville, FL *April 4th - Cowhaus, Tallahassee, FL *June 11th - Ska Fest, Naples, FL *July 7th - Fireside Bowl, Chicago, IL *July 13th - Cross Street Station , Ypsilanit, MI *July 14th - Intersection, Grand Rapids, MI *August 6th - The Hardback, Gainesville, FL *August 7th - The Hardback, Gainesville, FL *August 10th - The Hardback, Gainesville, FL *August 31st - The Hardback, Gainesville, FL *September 2nd - Covered Dish, Gainesville, FL *September 3rd - The Milkbar, Jacksonville, FL *September 7th - The Blue Chair, Halachua, FL *September 24th - Orlando, FL *Sepetmber 30th - The Hardback, Gainesville, FL *October 2nd - The Blue Chair, Halachua, FL *October 5th - Respectable St. Cafe, South Beach Miami, FL *October 6th - Echo Records, Ft. Lauderdale, FL (early show) *October 7th - The Underground, Daytona, FL (late show) *October 7th - 3rd Alachua Music Harvest, Gainesville, FL *October 13th - Tampa Ska Fest, State Theater, St. Petersburg, FL *October 28th - The Covered Dish, Gainesville, FL *November 3rd - The Milkbar, Jacksonville, FL *November 11th - The Hardback, Gainesville, FL *November 14th - The Covered Dish, Gainesville, FL *The Freezing To Death Tour 1996 *January 13th - March of Dimes Benefit, The Covered Dish, Gainesville, FL *January 19th - Florida Atlantic University, Boca Raton, FL *January 20th - Resepctable St. Cafe, West Palm Beach, FL *January 21st - Resepctable St. Cafe, Miami, FL *February 2nd - The Electric Ballroom, Knoxville, TN *February 3rd - The Wreck Room, Atlanta, GA *February 17th - State Theatre, St. Petersburg, FL *February 21st - Covered Dish, Gainesville, FL *February 23rd - The Hardback, Gainesville, FL *March 18th - Orange & Brew, Gainesville, FL *March 21st - The Covered Dish, Gainesville, FL *March 29th - Orlando, FL *April 6th - Gainesville, FL *April 7th - Exodus, Port Charlotte, FL *April 13th - The Covered Dish, Gainesville, FL *April 19th - Hardback, Gainesville, FL *The Right Turn Tour *June 19th - Rockafellas, Columbia, SC *August 8th - Memorial Arena, Punta Gorda, FL *August 30th - The Covered Dish, Gainesville, FL *August 31st - The Milkbar, Jacksonville, FL *September 1st - The Covered Dish, Gainesville, FL *September 6th - The Underground, Daytonta, FL *September 7th - State Theater, St. Petersburg, FL *September 8th - Shades, Jacksonville, FL *September 12th - The Hardback, Gainesville, FL *September 13th - The Edge, Ft. Lauderdale, FL *September 16th - Sapphire Supper Club, Orlando, FL *U.S. Fall Tour 1996 *October 19th - Covered Dish, Gainesville, FL *October 31st - Jannus Landing, St. Petersburg, FL *November 1st - The Milkbar, Jacksonville, FL *November 2nd - Gainesville, FL *Losing Streak Tour 1997 *SnoCore Tour 1997 *February 11th - Mason Hall, Hamonton, NJ *U.S. Winter Tour 1997 *Caffeine Nation Tour *May 17th - Lost Horizon, Syracuse, NY *May 18th - Avalon, Newburg, NY *May 24th - Performance Hall, Nashville, TN *May 27th - Bluebird Theatre, Denver, CO *June 4th - Mimitz Hall, Honolulu, HI *June 7th - Great Woods Center for Performing Arts, Mansfield, MA *June 30th - The Covered Dish, Gainesville, FL *Warped Tour '97 *August 24th - Stetson University, Deland, FL *August 27th - The Covered Dish, Gainesville, FL (Early Show?) *August 27th - The Covered Dish, Gainesville, FL (Late Show?) *August 29th - State Theatre, St. Petersburg, FL *August 30th - Floyd's Music, Tallahassee, FL *August 31st - Supaflies, Houma, LA *Race Around Uranus Tour *September 7th - San Diego Street Scene, San Diego, CA *December 13th - The Covered Dish, Gainesville, FL 1998 *U.S. Winter Tour 1998 *March 1st - Underground Surf, Sarasota, FL *Ska Against Racism Tour *March 30th - Catalyst, Santa Cruz, CA *April 15th - The Masquerade, Atlanta, GA *April 20th - Fletcher's, Baltimore, MD *April 22nd - Crowbar, State College, PA *April 25th - Tuft's University, Medford, MA *April 27th - Rochester, NY *May 7th - The Ranch Bowl, Omaha, NE *Warped Tour '98 *North American Summer Tour 1998 *Japanese Summer Tour 1998 *September 13th - ARCO Civic Center, Sacramento, CA *North American Fall Tour 1998 *December 1st - Mama Kin Music Hall, Boston, MA *Decmeber 9th - House of Blues, New Orleans, LA 1999 *Australian Warped Tour '99 *April 8th - The Vanderbilt, Plainview, NY *April 9th - Le Moyne College, Syracuse, NY *April 10th - The Covered Dish, Gainesville, FL *April 11th - The Covered Dish, Gainesville, FL *April 17th - Twin Bridges, Sierra, CA *April 23rd - Breckenridge Mountain, Breckenridge, CO *April 24th - Colorado State University, Fort Collins, CO *April 30th - SUNY College, Fredonia, NY *May 14th - The Masquerade, Tampa, FL *May 15st - Orbit 3000, Daytona Beach, FL *May 21st - Milk Bar, Jacksonville, FL *May 22nd - Barbarella, Orlando, FL *May 23rd - Holiday Inn Pavilion, Melbourne, FL *June 4th - Bay High School, Panama City, FL *June 5th - State Palace, New Orleans, LA *June 6th - Juanita's, Little Rock, AR *June 21st - Night Owl, Pensacola, FL *June 22nd - Upstairs Palace Theatre, New Orleans, LA *June 23rd - Planet Soul, Shreveport, LA *Warped Tour '99 *European Warped Tour '99 *Australian Fall Tour 1999 2000 *March 7th - The Palace, Gainesville, FL *July 8th - Waimanalo Polo Field, Honolulu, HI *North American Summer Tour 2000 *Warped Tour 2000 *North American Crush Tour *November 9th - The Palladium, Worchester, MA *November 13th - Crocodile Rock Cafe, Allentown, PA *November 15th - The Chance, Poughkeepsie, NY *November 17th - Indiana University of Pennsylvania, Indiana, PA *November 19th - Clutch Cargos, Pontiac, MI *November 21st - The Vic, Chicago, IL *November 26th - The Embassy, London, ON 2001 *January 19th - St. Petersburg, FL *January 20th - House of Blues, Orlando, FL *February 2nd - Brick City Music Hall, Gainesville, FL *February 3rd - The Chili Pepper, Ft. Lauderdale, FL *February 4th - The Orbit, Ft. Myers, FL *2001: A Space Idiocy Tour *2001: A Space Idiocy European Tour *Warped Tour 2001 *European Summer Tour 2001 *September 8th - 2001 Gravity Games, Providence RI 2002 *The Process of Belief U.S. Tour *March 13th - Birch Hill, Old Bridge, NJ *June 13th - Eddie C's, Gainesville, FL *European Summer Tour 2002 *August 2nd - Roseland Ballroom, New York, NY *August 9th - Punk-A-Phenomenon 2002, Rockford, IL *August 24th - Reading Festival, Reading, UK *August 25th - Leeds Festival, Leeds, UK *November 18th - The Crystal Ballroom, Portland, OR 2003 *February 21st - The Palace, Gainesville, FL *February 22nd - Jannus Landing, St. Petersburg, FL *April 2nd - House of Blues, New Orleans, LA *Honda Civic Tour *European Spring Tour 2003 *Warped Tour 2003 *July 11th - The Apple Store, Santa Monica, CA *August 22nd - Leeds Festival, Leeds, UK *August 23rd - Reading Festival, Reading, UK *August 25th - Zurich, CH *August 28th - Pukkelpop Festival, Hasselt, BE *September 13th - Upstart Festival, The Masquerade, Atlanta, GA *Australian/Japanese Fall Tour 2003 *U.S. Fall Tour 2003 *November 11th - Seattle, WA *November 30th - Irving Plaza, New York, NY *December 1st - Irving Plaza, New York, NY *December 6th - Buzz Bake Sale, Sound Advice Amphitheater, West Palm Beach, FL *December 7th - 97X Next Big Thing 3, Coachman Park, Clearwater, FL 2004 *April 6th - Spirit, New York, NY *North American Fall Tour 2004 *April 13th - Market Street Pub, Gainesville, FL *April 15th - Florida Music Festival, Social Pavilion, Orlando, FL *April 18th - Skate and Surf Festival, Asbury Park, NJ *April 21st - James Madison University, Harrisonburg, WV *April 24th - Lehigh University, Bethlehem, PA *April 25th - Toad's Place, New Haven, CT *April 30th - The Ryan Center, University of Rhode Island, Kingston, RI *May 1st - Tuft's University, Medford, MA *May 7th - City Fest Live!, Charlotte, NC *European Spring Tour 2004 *June 20th - Suite 4Q2, Lumberton, NC *July 17th - Market Street Pub, Gainesville, FL *July 18th - Free Bird Live, Jacksonville, FL *July 19th - Floyd's, Tallahassee, FL *July 20th - Zydeco, Birmingham, AL *July 21st - New Daisy, Memphis, TN *Projekt Revolution *July 25th - Intersection, Grand Rapids, MI *August 20th - Warped Tour 10th Anniversary Show, Gillete Stadium Lot, Foxborough, MA *August 23rd - Sticky Fingerz, Little Rock, AK *August 26th - Barrymore, Madison, WI *August 29th - Knickerbockers, Lincoln, NE *September 2nd - House of Blues, Las Vegas, NV *September 6th - New Oasis, Reno, NV *September 7th - In the Venue, Salt Lake City, UT *September 9th - Xscape, El Paso, TX *September 10th - Treas, Dallas, TX *Rehasher Fall Tour 2004 2005 *January 15th - Common Grounds, Gainesville, FL (Rehasher show) *January 21st - The Sidebar, Gainesville, FL (Rehasher show) *January 23rd - The Masquerade, Ybor City, FL (Rehasher show) *Rehasher Winter Tour 2005 *Drive Thru/Fueled By Ramen Tour *May 1st - Alley Katz, Richmond, VA *May 2nd - House of Blues, Myrtle Beach, SC *May 3rd - Common Grounds, Gainesville, FL *September 10th - Eddie C's, Gainesville, FL (Rehasher show) *September 15th - Revolution, Ft. Lauderdale, FL *September 16th - House of Blues, Orlando, FL *September 17th - Stetson University, Deland, FL *U.S. Fall Tour 2005 *Australian Winter Tour 2005 2006 *The In With the Out Crowd Tour *European Spring Tour 2006 *In With the Out Crowd Instore Tour *Warped Tour 2006 *July 5th - MySpace Secret Show, The Rock, Tucson, AZ *Circus of Idiots and Outcasts Tour *Laughing All the Way to the Sperm Bank Tour 2007 *January 31st - Common Grounds, Gainesville, FL *Florida Albums Tour *February 9th - 97X Green Room, Tampa, FL (Acoustic Show) *April 7th - The Cuban Club, Ybor City, Tampa, FL *April 14th - Iowa State University, Ames, IA *April 22nd - University of North Florida, Jacksonville, FL *Brazilian Spring Tour 2007 *May 6th - Quadrangle Club, Princeton, NJ *June 8th - Benefit Show, Common Grounds, Gainesville, FL *European Summer Tour 2007 *Shout it Loud *July 28th - Fuji Rock Festival 2007, Naeba Skii Resort, Niigata, JP *London Albums Tour *Japanese Fall Tour 2007 *October 28th - The Fest VI, The Venue, Gainesville, FL *November 12th - University of Florida, Gainesville, FL *Shout it Loud Australian Tour *December 22nd - The Social, Orlando, FL (Chris Demakes Solo Acoustic Show) 2008 *April 20th - Franklin Pierce College, Rindge, NH *April 30th - Rocketown, Nashville, TN *May 1st - Lincoln Theatre, Raleigh, NC *May 3rd - The Bamboozle, East Rutherford, NJ *May 5th - The Valarium, Knoxville, TN *May 6th - The Music Farm, Charleston, SC *June 13th - The Barfly, London, UK *June 14th - NASS Festival, Sheppton Mallet, UK *Shout it Loud II *GNV FLA Acoustic Instore Summer Tour *European Summer Tour 2008 *North American Fall Tour 2008 *GNV FLA Acoustic Instore Fall Tour *October 10th - Threadless, Chicago, IL *October 17th - Island Water Sports, Deerfield Beach, FL *October 31st - The Fest VII, Gainesville, FL *European Fall Tour 2008 2009 *January 22nd - 1982, Gainesville, FL (Coffee Project Show) *February 13th - The Venue, Gainesville, FL *Australian Winter Tour 2009 *March 6th - Harvest of Hope Festival, St. Johns County Fairgrounds, Elkton, FL *U.S. Winter Tour 2009 *March 10th - The Daily Buzz Show Appearance, Orlando, FL *Punkspring 09 Festival *South American Spring Tour 2009 *European Spring Tour 2009 *Warped Tour 2009 *August 1st - Apple Store, Chicago, IL (Acoustic Show) *October 24th - Robbie O'Connell's Pub, Daytona Beach, FL (Chris Demakes Solo Show) *October 30th - The Fest VIII, Civic Media Center, Gainesville, FL (Coffee Project Show) *October 31st - The Fest VIII, The Venue, Gainesville, FL *The Warped in Win-Tour Category: Content